Coat Investigation
by Princess Rio Kastle
Summary: Joey wonders why Seto Kaiba wears an awesome Trench Coat. May not be my best work but I tried. This story is suppose to be funny. Read and Review!


**A/N:Hey everybody, I saw this funny fan art picture and I thought I would make a story out of this for fun. This is my first Humor fic so please go easy on me on the reviews. Please Read and Review.**

** Yu-Gi-Oh!**

** Coat Investigation**

At the Kame Game Shop the gang was arguing because of the trick Joey pulled at school today. "Ah come on it was really funny guys." Joey said smirking to himself. "Yeah but helping you out got us a week of cleaning the classrooms after school!" Tea said gingerly at the dirty blonde teen. "She's right Joey, we should never do that again even though it's April Fools Day." said Yugi.

Joey frowned. He knew the gang was really sore on him for the trick so he decided to go home and let everybody calm down. As he was walking to the door he saw Seto's limo drive pass the the game shop and that made him remember of a question he always wondered 'Why did Kaiba wear that white trench coat?' A smirk came to his face as he said "I'm going for a walk to the park." he said having the tone in his voice become serious then walked out of the building heading in the wrong direction.

Tea watched him head in the wrong direction and said "Guys, I don't think Joey's going to the park." The two boys looked up and saw that Tea was right. "We gotta go after him before he does something stupid." Tristan said being the first to get out the door followed by Tea and Yugi.

Running as fast as their legs could carry them they finally saw Joey sneaking into Kaiba Corp. "Why the heck is he heading to Kaiba Corp?" asked Tea. "Knowing that clown he probably would want to get on Kaiba's nerves." said Tristan. "You're a clown to you know." Mokuba said walking up behind them.

Tristan screamed like a little girl making the three wince. "Mokuba, I thought you were with your brother." said Yugi.

Mokuba shook his head "Nope, I was heading to the Game Shop to meet up with you guys but saw that you were heading to my brother's company, what's up?" he asked confused. "Joey tricked us saying he was going to the park and he went in the wrong direction." Tea said having her voice get angry. "He may have used up his brain up on that prank and lost his sense of direction." said Tristan.

Mokuba scratched his head confused at what they were talking about. "We must go stop Joey before he gets to Kaiba." Yugi said to the others. "You guys are in luck Seto is gonna be in a board meeting which means Joey won't be able to to him.

The raced to the building and saw Joey just in time to see him head up to the last floor. "He's heading to my brother's office!" Mokuba yelled.

They rode up to the elevator and found it only took a few minutes. When they reached the top floor they saw him enter Seto's office. "Where the heck is the security guards?" asked Tea. "They can't come unless Seto calls them." Mokuba said as they ran to the door.

Once they they entered the office Joey turned around and said "Hey Yugi, I need you to do me a favor as he held the white coat in his hands. "Joey, we really shouldn't be here we have to get out of here before Kaiba gets out of his meeting." Yugi said worried. "Then that means we have loads of time!" Joey said excited. "He has really lost it." Tea said flatly. "She's right man why are you here anyway?" asked Tristan. "I've just always wondered why such a jerk wears such a coat I mean what does Moneybags see in it?" Joey said holding the long white coat up in the air. "I think I'll try it on." Joey said but as he was putting it on the door knob began to turn.

Everyone panicked as they watch the knob turn. Joey dropped the coat on the floor and everyone except Yugi and Mokuba found a hiding place. Yugi quickly put the coat on and sat in the chair sideways. Poor Yugi had panicked the King of Games just wasn't good at 'Hide and Seek.'

Seto entered the office and saw Mokuba standing there nervously and his rival sitting in his chair. "Yugi, don't tell me you're here to claim my company, you already took my title isn't being the "King of Games" enough fame for you?" Seto asked sarcastically. Yugi was so nervous he wasn't sure what to say. "If you got tired being King of Games you should have said so." the CEO continued sarcastically.

Yugi then came up with a reason. "The reason I'm here and wearing your trench coat is because I wanted to be in my rival's shoes." he said nervously

Seto crossed his arms and waited for the real reason. "Because being in this position will help me learn why you are..." Yugi trailed off then heard another voice finish his sentence " A Jerk?" Seto uncrossed his arms as Joey came out under the desk. "Wheeler, I thought dogs were not aloud in buildings." Seto said sarcastically. Joey rolled his eyes and said "Kaiba, the last time I checked Jerks were not suppose to in the world."

Yugi stepped between the rivals and said "Kaiba,I'm sure Joey has a very good reason to be here." By this time Tristan and Tea were out of their hiding place. "The real reason is cause I've just always wondered why a Jerk would wear such and awesome coat." Joey answered looking at him angry for no reason.

The CEO made a stern face saying "My wardrobe is non of yours or anybody's business now I want you all to get out before I call security." They made a be-line towards the door disappearing quickly. When they were gone Seto dialed a number and said "Roland, I want my trench coat washed tonight." Roland's voice came over the phone asking "Is there a stain sir?" Seto frowned and said "Yes, a dog stain."

**A/N:So was it funny? Please Review!**


End file.
